Magi Stripper AU
by YumiChann
Summary: An AU where Sinbad owns a strip club.
1. Night 1: Summer Break

_**Night 1: Summer Break**_

"Looks like tonight's going to be another busy night,"

"It's summer break for schools and colleges, that's why,"

"Oh, that means Pisti will be able to work fulltime now,"

Jafar was standing aside his boss in the hallway leading to the entrance of the strip club. Sinbad was staring at the ceiling, trying to get some thoughts through his head. The two turned their heads to the front door when they heard arguing from outside.

"What on earth could that be?" Jafar asked, making his way down the hall in a hurry in case anything was drastically wrong.

Outside, the guard was arguing with a blonde haired girl that looked way too young to be getting into a strip club. Jafar got a better look and realized it was one of the workers. "Oh," he said to himself, opening the door. "Let her in," he told the guard.

The guard turned aside so he had both Jafar and the girl in sight. "What? But she can't be any older than thirteen!"

"I have my ID right here with me!" the girl said with a pout, before she caught a glance of Jafar. "Jafar! Tell him to let me in!"

"I don't want to see your ID! It's probably a fake one!" the guard said. "I already told you to go home. This place isn't for little kids,"

"I'm not a kid!" the girl yelled with a huff.

"Pisti, show him your ID," Jafar said, looking at the girl.

The girl known as Pisti opened her bag up and dug through it. "It's somewhere in here, I promise," The guard rolled his eyes and she continued searching. Before too long, she pulled out her wallet and flipped it open. "Here," she said, shoving it in the guard's face.

The guard held the wallet away from his face so he was able to actually see it. Taking a good look at it and then to the girl, his facial expression changed and he handed it back to Pisti. "Right, you may enter," he said, stepping aside.

Pisti was twenty, whether she looked like it or not. She was in her first year of college; a freshman. She worked at the strip club since her junior year of high school. Her parents got a divorce when they found out where she was working, but it was the only job around the area where she lived. Of course, she didn't mind be a stripper at all. In fact, she loved it. She happily made her way into the club, throwing her wallet back into her bag.

"Oh, and by the way," Jafar told the guard. "She works here," He turned around closing the door behind him, leaving the guard with an embarrassed look on his face.

Pisti let out a groan before she went into her dressing room. "You think the guards would know who I am by now!" she complained. "This is the third time this week!"

"Relax. At least you look younger than what you actually are. Isn't that a thing girls worry about?" Jafar asked her as he stood outside the dressing room.

"Yeah, but still! You think that guards would at least know that I work here!" Pisti said, continuing to complain.

"That reminds me," Jafar started. "Why are you here so early? You don't have to be here for another thirty minutes,"

Pisti poked her head out from her dressing room. "I have some school work I have to finish,"

Jafar looked surprised, "School work?" he asked. "I thought you were on summer break. That's why Sin has you working most of the summer,"

Pisti waved her hand, "Nahh… I just have to finish this up and turn it in to the principal for next year,"

Jafar looked at her, "Pisti… Are you trying to tell me that you forgot to turn in your schedule for the next school year?"

Pisti disappeared back into the dressing room with a laugh. "Maybe," she said. "It's not my fault. We had finals all this week so I only wanted to sleep! That's why I took off this whole week. I'm sure I'll have to listen to Yamu complain and complain about it,"

Jafar sighed as Pisti went on, rambling about how hard school was on her for the past week. His only reply was, "Well, at least it's summer break,"

"Has Spartos been working hard?" Pisti asked suddenly. "I talked to him the other day after classes and he sounded really tired,"

"He's been working just as hard as the rest of us," Jafar said calmly. "But yes, he's working very hard,"

Pisti smiled to herself. "Good. Is he working tonight?"

"Of course he is. Sin scheduled all of you to work tonight. He says he thinks it's going to be another long night,"

Pisti cheered, walking out of the dressing room in her original outfit: a pink bra and pink panties, her favorite. Jafar rolled his eyes at her.

"I'll leave you alone for now so you can finish your work. But make sure you get it done," Jafar said, turning around and walking towards Sinbad's office. "Yamuraiha should be here soon,"

As the day dragged on, Jafar got his work done. He finished decorating the stages on both the guy's and girl's side of the building. Every now and then he checked on Pisti to see how her scheduling was going and helped Sinbad get ready for later that night. He ran into Yamuraiha while he was heading back to the stages.

"Oh, Yamuraiha," Jafar greeted her with a smile.

Yamuraiha returned the smile, "Hey, Jafar," she greeted back. "Is Pisti here already? I thought I heard her complaining about something,"

Jafar sighed and nodded, "Yeah, she's in the back working on her schedule for next year,"

Yamuraiha sighed, "Jeez… I told her to do this before during study hall but she refused to. No wonder why she's rushing herself,"

Jafar looked around quickly, "I don't mean to get off topic, but didn't Sharrkan walk over with you?"

Yamuraiha nodded, "He's back waiting for Masrur. You know how he is when they get back together," she shrugged. "Besides, I don't mind. As long as I don't have to hear him ranting about Judal, I'm fine,"

The mention of the other male stripper made Jafar growl, "Speaking of _him_, I haven't seen him all day. He better not think about skipping again,"

"I hope not. Spartos will get upset if he has to fill in for Judal," Yamuraiha said. "You know he hates it,"

"Yes, I know, but he's our only option. Masrur refuses to do it and I'm not going to force him to. Spartos is well… he brings attention to the others up on stage, and Sin insists on keeping him as a backup,"

Yamuraiha took a quick glance at the clock as she heard the bell from the front door ring, signaling that someone entered the building. "Oh, I better go get changed. It's almost time to open. That should be Masrur and Sharrkan that just came in," she said, heading towards the girls locker room.

"It's almost time! Where is she?"

"I think Masrur mentioned that she had soccer practice after school let out,"

"Well she better be here on time,"

Yamuraiha was pacing around the girls' dressing room. She was in her usual outfit: a aquamarine bra top that seemed way too small to hold her breasts and matching panties. She let a growl escape from her mouth again when she peeked out the door to see nothing but the hallway wall. She closed the door and with a sigh, she pouted.

"Yamu, be patient!" Pisti said, throwing her school books aside. "I'm sure Morgiana will be here soon! Just give her a few minutes!"

"No way!" Yamuraiha pouted. "We have fifteen minutes to get ready before Sin opens for the night!"

"She'll be here when she gets here, don't worry," the voice belonged to Hakuei. Hearing her speak only made Yamuraiha pout more. "Maybe she ran into some traffic on the way. Elementary school's should be letting out by now," She slipped into her bunny outfit, pulling her pantyhose over her legs.

"She should have told her coach she had better things to do," Yamuraiha said.

"Yamu, you always get like this when you're not on time," Pisti said with a huff.

"Th-That's not true!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"That's a lie!"

Both girls looked over at the door when they heard it open and then shut. Hakuei gave a smile and greeted the younger girl that walked in carrying two bags, one that was labeled with '_Soccer'_ and the other labeled _'Makeup'_.

"Morgiana! How was practice?" Hakuei asked with a smile.

Morgiana nodded, setting her bags down and frantically opening the one that was labeled with makeup written on it. "It went okay. I'm sorry I'm late," she said, grabbing a few things and motioning for Yamuraiha to sit down next to her. "Coach had me stay a few minutes extra then what I was supposed to," she said, opening the set of eyeliner.

"Well, it's a good think you got here when you did!" Yamuraiha said with a smile. "We were beginning to worry that you wouldn't make it in time!"

"_Weren't you the one doing the worrying?"_ Pisti and Hakuei thought to themselves silently.

"Of course I would be here in time," Morgiana said, smiling a bit. "Masrur would have thrown a fit if I didn't make it in time,"

"Don't you mean Yamu would have?" Pisti joked with a laugh.

"Hey! Shut up! I wasn't worried one bit!" Yamuraiha said proudly. "I could have waited another hour for her to show up!"

"Right," Hakuei said, rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna head out and see if the guys need any help with anything,"

"Oh, don't you want me to do your makeup?" Morgiana asked, looking over at Hakuei.

The older girl shook her head, "No, no. Don't waste your time on me! I'll be fine for tonight! You just stick to doing Yamuraiha's and Pisti's for now. Besides, Kougyoku said she would be a little late tonight,"

"Oh, how come?" Pisti asked.

Hakuei shrugged, "Dunno. She didn't say why," She took a look at the clock that was hanging on the back wall. "Well, I'll see you guys in ten minutes!" she said before disappearing out the door.

Ten minutes later, Yamuraiha and Pisti walked out of the dressing room, fully dressed with makeup on and everything. They made their way down the hall and to the left where they entered the girl's side of the club. They saw Hakuei at the bar, cleaning off the counter and wiping the glasses. Pisti stretched and looked around. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw Sinbad happily walking into the room.

"Sin!" she greeted with a wave. "I got a question! Where's Spartos?"

Sinbad looked around, "He's not here yet?"

"Oh, I thought I saw him come in on my way. I think he might be getting ready with Masrur," Hakuei spoke up. "I would go check the other side, Pisti,"

"No way. Pisti, stay here," Yamuraiha said. "We're gonna be opening any minute!"

"So what!" Pisti said, sticking her tongue out and dashing out in a hurry.

"Spartos!" Pisti cried, running up to the older red head. She gave him a tight hug, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

"P-Pisti! You shouldn't be over here!" Spartos responded, gently pushing her away.

"So what" she pouted. "I wanted to see you before we opened! Just be glad Judal ended up showing up or else you would have had to change!" She pointed to the black tuxedo he was wearing and eyed him up. "But I mean… we could always have some fun later if you really wanted to!" She smirked.

"I will not participate in such vulgar things, Pisti," Spartos said bluntly. "I would never do something like that,"

The young blonde pouted when she felt a hand tug her away from her not-so-secret crush. She turned around, seeing Jafar staring her down and he looked _pissed_. "What do you think you're doing over here, Pisti? You should be with the other girls,"

Pisti pouted again as she responded, "I just wanted to let Spartos know that he was looking handsome as always!"

"Well, that's perfectly fine but tell him some other time when we're not about to _open_," Jafar said, dragging Pisti away from Spartos. She began to struggle to get out of the older man's grasp, but that was just impossible for her to do. She was dragged off until the wall blocked her view of the red-haired boy. "No fair!" she complained.

As the night went on, more and more people began to show up. Of course, the girls got more visitors of course, but the guys were right behind them as the night dragged on. Hakuei got visitors at the bar and served drinks to several people why she kept an eye out for her cousin.

Yamuraiha and Pisti remained on stage as always, dancing and teasing the men that watched them. They would occasionally put something over them to cover them up, but that didn't last more than a minute as they kept stripping. Pisti always had a smile on her face, it was surprising of how young she looked, but most of the regulars knew that wasn't it. She was good at her job, and by good… she was _good._ Yamuraiha kept a smirk on her face as always when she teased the guys, on the pole or not, she loved watching their reactions.

On the other side of the club was the boys stage. Masrur acted as the bar tender; he refused to do anything sexual, especially since his sister would frequently come out to ask for a drink. Spartos was a waiter, though he also was a backup stripper, but sucked at his job. The only two boys that caused major attention to themselves were Sharrkan and Judal, but hey, they loved the attention and were good at what they did. Sharrkan was up on stage, showing off as usual. Judal was off stage, walking around, trying to find someone of his liking. He stopped when he was in the earshot of a conversation that struck his attention.

"I wonder where that Ren girl is,"

"She's not with the other girls?"

"Nope. I hope she didn't call off or anything. I would really love to get a piece of her. That body of hers is-"

Judal slammed a hand down on the table, making the two men who were talking look up at him. "Sorry to say, boys, but if you lay one hand on her, I'll snap both of your necks before you even have a chance to run away, got it?" His smile only made things worse.

The two men didn't hesitate and quickly stood up and left the room. Judal put a hand on his hip and let out a huff. Moments later he let out a yelp of pain when he felt his braid being tugged on. "Ow! What the fu-"

"Judal," hissed Jafar. "What have I told you about scaring off customers?"

Judal swatted away the older man's hand away from his black hair and turned to face him. He looked around and pointed to himself. "Who, me? I would never scare away customers, freckles!"

"Don't call me that or I'll have you fired," Jafar said harshly.

Judal pretended to look hurt, "Oh, no. Whatever will I do then?" he whined. "This is the only job I have and I can't afford to lose it!" He started laughing. "I'll just give you a fucking blowjob and you'll let me keep this job!"

A flush swept across Jafar's face and he turned around with a huff, "Do whatever you want, but if you scare one more customer off tonight, you'll be suspended from performing for the rest of the night,"

"Wh-What! Come on, Jafar, that's not fair!" Judal whined.

"You brought this upon yourself. If you were smart, you would listen to me," Jafar said with a growl, walking away from him.

Judal scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, "You're lucky I don't have a comeback for that one, freckles," he mumbled to himself.

"Awe, is the little girl gonna start crying?" the voice was all too familiar to Judal and looked up at the stage, meeting green eyes.

"Shut up, Sharrkan!" Judal hissed. "It's none of your business!"

"Jafar's right, you know," Sharrkan said, spinning around the pole before he came to a stop, "Besides, you're supposed to be up here dancing, not worrying about what's going on with the girls,"

"I have every right to worry about the old hag," Judal snapped. "Just stay out of it, got it?"

"Awe, did I strike a nerve?" Sharrkan laughed. "Stop being so overprotective of her. She's perfectly fine on her own!" he laughed.

"You better shut up before I wipe that stupid grin off your face!"

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't know, maybe you should come down here and see for yourself,"

"Hey! Are one of you two going to host me or not?"

The two males turned to where they heard the voice come from. It belonged to a man who had his arms crossed. "If not, I'll find someone else to host me,"

"Oh, I'll make sure you have a good time," Sharrkan said with a purr. Jumping off the stage, he gave a wave to Judal. "I'll see you later, Judal. Now go entertain some customers and get on with this already,"

"This isn't over," Judal mumbled to himself as he made his way on to the stage.


	2. Night 2: SinJa

"Looks like business is going well as usual,"

"Yes, of course. It's summer, so more people will be able to come and stay as they please,"

Sinbad smiled as he looked at Jafar, calling Spartos over to the table they were sitting at. He gave the red-head a nod when he asked what was wrong. Sinbad reassured him and simply replied with "Nothing,"

"Is there a reason why you called me over?" Spartos asked, a confused look on his face.

"I want you to bring me over a glass of wine. Bring one for Jafar as well," Sinbad said, giving him the order.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Jafar said, looking over at Sinbad as Spartos made his way back to the bar. "I don't want anything to drink!"

Sinbad waved away his words, "Now, now, Jafar. A little drink won't hurt," he said with a smile.

"Here's your drinks," Spartos said as he walked up to the table, setting the drinks down in front of the two. "Masrur made sure they were to your likings," He smiled some before Sinbad waved his hand, telling him to leave him and Jafar alone for the time being.

"Now, where were we?" Sinbad asked, taking a sip of the wine that was set down in front of him.

"Sin, I'm not drinking anything," Jafar said, pushing the glass away from him and towards Sinbad. "For all I know, you're _trying _to get me drunk,"

Sinbad laughed, "No way! I would never do that to you!"

"Somehow, think otherwise," Jafar said, grabbing the glass and pulling it back towards him. He took a small sip of it. He slammed the glass back down after swallowing it and started coughing. Sinbas looked over at him, making sure he was okay.

"Ah, I almost forgot, you can't handle alcohol all that well, can you?"

Jafar looked away from the older man, feeling embarrassed. "Shut up," he mumbled. "I never could so what makes you think me drinking now will change anything?"

Sinbad let out a sigh, and rested his head on his hand. "Jafar, will you accompany me to one of the back rooms?"

Jafar stared at the man sitting across from him as if he was speaking a different language. "Wh-What?" he stumbled over his words. "Sin, of course not!"

Sinbad pretended to look hurt. "If that's how you're going to be, then I'll just go ask Judal to come with me," He glanced over at the stage where the black haired boy was dancing, making as many sexual actions as he could.

Jafar followed his gaze and a scowl formed on his face. He growled and eyes the younger boy up from where he was sitting. What did Sinbad like about him anyways? Sure, he was good at giving blowjobs, but that was all Jafar experienced with him. He looked at Sinbad and spoke, "Sin, how about we make our way to one of the rooms, shall we?"

The room was dark. The only light there was came from the small lamp on the nightstand next to the bed, but it was dim. Sinbad was sitting on the bed, legs spread apart as the white-headed man reached to unbuckle his belt. Off came his pants and down slid his boxers. It wasn't the first time he did something like this, in fact, Jafar was more than used to treating his boss to something like this. Whether it was his idea or not, both enjoyed it no matter what.

Jafar licked his lips before he took in Sinbad's dick, running his tongue up and down. He couldn't help but smile when he heard a groan come from the older man. He got jealous easily which always caused problems during times like this. He tried pushing the thought of Judal doing this to Sinbad, but it wouldn't leave his mind. He growled at the thought of it, sucking on Sinbad's dick and moaning softly. He teased Sinbad and licked his tip repeatedly before he felt a hand on his head. He winced when Sinbad pulled his head up so he was looking into the amber eyes of the older man.

"Jafar, don't do that," Sinbad said with a smirk.

"It's the only way to get you hard," Jafar mumbled, focusing his gaze on anything but him. "Please let my hair go,"

Sinbad does as Jafar instructed and let go of his hair. Jafar continued giving the blowjob and Sinbad continued to moan. Jafar moaned himself, licking and sucking as much as he could without taking a breath. Sinbad was getting close, he thought to himself. Just a little more… A little more…

Jafar's eyes shot open when Sinbad finally came in his mouth. It surprised him and he backed up some, wiping his mouth off. "Sin!" he growled.

Sinbad laughed, "Sorry, Jafar! Did that surprise you?"

"You didn't warn me first!" the younger man hissed.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Sinbad asked with a pout. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand and cleaned up the mess Jafar refused to clean up himself. Moments later, he was up on his feet, pulling his boxers up and buckling his belt. "Next time, I promise to give you even more," he said with a smirk, helping Jafar up and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Jafar returned the kiss happily, grabbing on to his shirt and pulling on it. He growled when Sinbad broke the kiss, lightly pushing Jafar away from him. "I said later, didn't I?"

"I don't think I can wait until later," Jafar pouted.

"Well, let's see how long you can go then. It'll be a challenge," Sinbad said with a small chuckle before he opened the door. "Come now. The others must be wondering where we got to," He walked out of the room with Jafar hurrying after him


	3. Night 3: JuKou

He hated watching other people touch her. What pissed him off more was that he couldn't do anything about it, it was her job. He had snuck out and into the girls' side of the club after Alibaba had arrived for the night. Sharrkan was back from having his fun, and after a few minutes of arguing, Judal got his way and slipped away.

The girls were one of his favorite to watch, well, more-so, one of them. His secret-lover was a dancer and he would often slack off to come see her, only resulting in getting yelled at by Jafar later, but it was all worth it. He sat at a table in the back of the room, waiting for Hakuei to return back to the bar so he could ask her where his girlfriend was. When he caught sight of her, he got up quickly, making his way over to the bar stand.

"Hey, Hakuei," Judal said, leaning on the counter. "Where's Kougyoku at?"

Hakuei looked at Judal, seeming shocked to see him. "Judal? Why are you over here? Aren't you gonna get in trouble?" She leaned over the counter, getting close to his face, which made him back up.

Judal waved her words away, "I'll give Jafar a blowjob and he'll forgive me," he said. "But really, where is she?"

Hakuei pointed to the stage. "Up on stage as usual with the other girls," she said. "Want me to go get her for you?"

"If you could, that'd be great," Judal said.

Hakuei left her station, leaving Judal standing there. He turned to face the stage where he watched the girls dance. He noticed Pisti was missing, so she probably went to one of the back rooms to have some fun. He sighed to himself. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't slept with anyone that night. Well, that was about to change.

"Here she is, Judal," Hakuei said, walking up to him with Kougyoku trailing along behind her.

"Oh, Judal," Kougyoku said, looking at him. "Why am I _not _surprised you would go to Hakuei to request me?" she joked. She wore an outfit similar to what a belly dancer would wear. It was dark pink with dark purple flowers as a design. She smiled, "But seriously, what did you need? Are you leaving already?"

Judal shook his head, "Nah. I just wanted to spend some time with you,"

"But won't you get in trouble?" Kougyoku asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Like I told your cousin, I have my way of getting myself out of trouble around here," Judal said with a smirk, sounding oh-so proud of himself.

"If you go now, I'll tell Jafar that I haven't seen you anywhere, Judal," Hakuei said, making her way back around to the bar counter. "You know when he finds out you've gone missing, he's going to throw a fit again,"

Judal shrugged, "Like I said, I'll treat him to a good time and he'll forget all about it!" He grabbed on to Kougyoku's hand and headed to the direction where the back rooms were. He gave Hakuei a wave before thanking her. "I'll pay you back later,"

"No need to," Hakuei said with a grin. "You just take your time and don't rush things,"

Upon entering the room, Judal turned on the light before he plopped down on the bed. He looked up at Kougyoku as she entered the room, closing the door behind her and locking it. When their eyes met, she couldn't help but smile. She walked over to him, sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his nose as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She pressed against him and smirked when she heard a gasp escape Judal's mouth.

"Did that surprise you?" Kougyoku murmured in his ear.

"Not at all," Judal said with a smirk. "I was waiting for something like that to happen,"

"Don't lie," Kougyoku said, leaning back and pouting. "You weren't expecting that at all!"

"So what?" Judal asked, mocking her pout. He pulled her closer to him again. "How about we have a little fun?" he asked, whispering in her ear.

Kougyoku pressed against him again, letting out a teasing moan as she did. She gently bit his ear, rubbing against him more and more until she got another moan out from him.

"You're stopping already?" Judal said, sounding upset. He bucked his hips upward, causing Kougyoku to let out a moan of her own. "That's not fair. It felt good,"

Kougyoku couldn't help but to smile at him. She leaned forward, kissing him lightly. Judal returned the kiss, but not as lightly as she had thought. Then again, he was more of a rough kisser. He placed his hands on her hips, running his fingers up and down her sides, making her flinch. He slipped a hand under her bra-top and ran her hand across her chest. He placed his other hand on his her breast and began to massage it, messing with her other breast with his free hand. The noises she was making turned him on – they always did. The things she could (and would) do to him always surprised him. He never really thought she was capable of doing something like this, but she proved him wrong every time.

He had never expected to her take this as her job, but, she was pretty damn good at it. He hated watching people touch her, but he knew that her heart belong to him and him only. He felt his heart pound when she rolled her hips against his.

"F-Fuck," Judal moaned, tilting his head back some. "I don't understand how you're so good at this,"

"Practice," Kougyoku said with a smile. "I want to make sure that I can make you feel just as good as the others can,"

"Are you saying that you're jealous?" Judal asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Just as jealous as you get when other people touch me," Kougyoku replied.

That caused Judal to smirk. He shrugged it off and tugged on her underwear. Kougyoku nodded, signaling that it was okay to take them off. After he slipped hers off, she slipped off his. He teased her by circling his fingers up and down her thighs. The only reply he got were small growls from her and that only made him smile. He pushed against her lightly, holding her close to him.

"Are you ready?" he asked, breathing in her ear.

She nodded, "I'm ready,"

He took a breath before letting it out, and pushed into her slowly. She tilted her head back and bit her lip, preventing her moans to get any louder than what they already were. Judal whispered into her ear, saying that it was fine to be loud and that no one would hear them. Well, how could they? With the music blasting from outside, no one would hear them. He pushed himself more inside of her and let out a moan.

Kougyoku shifted to get herself comfortable. She tugged on his shirt, telling him that she was ready for him to start moving. It was only when he let out a sigh when she looked at him and growled. "What are you waiting for?" she asked him.

Judal looked at her with a smirk, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want more than that?" he asked.

"Stop teasing me," she pouted. "You obviously want this as much as I do,"

"And what makes you say that?"

"Cause you're hard," her reply was simple and blunt.

"Do you have to be so blunt about it?" he asked her as a blush swept across his face.

It wasn't the first time they had sex, nor was it the first time that they had sex with each other. Judal found his hands making their way up Kougyoku's back and unbuckling her bra strap. He slid it off her body, and threw it to the ground. Kougyoku gently pushed him down to the bed. She remained sitting on him.

Judal smirked, "Are you going to ride me?"

"Why else would I remain like this?" Kougyoku asked, rolling her hips causing her to let out a moan. "You told me to be as loud as I want, so I won't let you down,"

Judal started moving, thrusting into her. He watched her as she moved up and down. She ran her hands up and down his chest. He moves his hand up to her breasts and begins to massage them gently. They stayed in this position until Judal flipped her over so he was on top. He began to move in and out of her until he was beginning to reach his limit. It was fast, he admitted to himself, but he did lead her into the back room while he was hard. He licked her neck, sucking and nipping at it lightly, making sure to leave a mark.

"Ah, it seems like I'm at my limit for now," Judal whispered into her ear, holding her close.

Kougyoku nodded, kissing him roughly, letting out a moan of satisfaction as he returned the kiss, cumming inside of her. She ran her nails down his back, breaking the kiss as she let out a loud moan. They lied there for a few minutes after Judal took himself out of her. Breathing heavily, they cuddled together. Kougyoku buried her face in his chest, her face beat red. Judal let out a satisfied sigh, and trailed his tongue from her neck to her lips and pulled her closed to him once again, kissing her for the last time that night… or so he hoped not. He would see her when they left, he was sure of it.

After a few minutes of relaxing and getting her breath back, Kougyoku sat up, stretching her arms. She got off the bed and picked up her bra-top, putting it back on. "It's almost time for our break," she said. "Are you coming?" She slipped her underwear back on and looked at him.

Judal sat up, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming, I'm coming," he said, sliding his pants back on. He opened the door, grabbing her hand and walking out.


	4. Night 4: Break Time

Around midnight, the workers all took their break. The guys returned to their break room while the girls returned to theirs. Morgiana fixed the makeup of the girls while they took a breath and a drink. After six hours of nothing but dancing and having sex, they all needed to relax. Although some of the workers would rather not take a break, Sinbad pushed them to relax and not to overdue themselves. The music was still blasting and the girls were all sitting around messing with their phones or changing outfits for the night.

Morgiana was busy re-doing Kougyoku's makeup when Yamuraiha walked over to them. "You were late again, Kougyoku," she said as she put a hand on her hip. "What's the excuse this time?"

Kougyoku took a glance to where she was meeting Yamuraiha's eyes, "Oh, well, that's because…"

"Ever since last month, you've been late," Yamuraiha scoffed. "So what's your reason?"

"I have my reasons…" Kougyoku mumbled, fidgeting in her seat.

"Hold still," Morgiana instructed.

Kougyoku apologized and then looked back at Yamuraiha.

"And what are those reasons?" the older girl asked.

"Reasons that you don't need to know as of right now," Kougyoku huffed.

"Yamu! Don't be so hard on her!" Pisti said with a pout. "Leave her alone!"

Yamuraiha pushed her hair out of her face. "Fine, I'm sorry," she apologized to Kougyoku. "But next time, let one of us know if you're going to be late or not,"

"Okay," Kougyoku mumbled, looking back at Morgiana. "I would just rather not talk about it right now. It's kinda personal,"

"It's okay!" Pisti said, waving her arms in the air. "Don't mind Yamu! You know how she gets! If something doesn't go her way, then she freaks out about it!"

"Wh-What?" Yamuraiha looked at the blonde. "I do not! Okay, well, maybe sometimes, but not all the time!"

"Most of the time," Morgiana said bluntly with a small smile.

"See! If Morgiana agrees with me!" Pisti said proudly.

Yamuraiha let out a sigh, "Right, well, I'm going to go get a drink. Do you guys want anything?"

"Some wine would be nice!" Pisti said with a smile.

"Can I have some of that too?" Morgiana asked, looking over at the oldest girl in the room.

Yamuraiha hesitated before answering the question, "Uhh… I'll see what Masrur says about that, okay?" she asked.

"I'll have a water," Kougyoku said, holding her hand up.

Yamuraiha made a mental note in her head to remember the drinks. "Alright. I'll be right back with those orders ladies," she said with a laugh. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

After a few minutes, Morgiana backed away from Kougyoku. "Okay, I'm done," she said with a smile, motioning for Pisti to come over.

Kougyoku stood up in a hurry when she heard the familiar ringtone of her cell phone go off. She ran over to where her things were and dug through her purse, pulling her phone out. She read the name that popped up on the caller ID and let out a sigh. It was her brother. It was nothing important… or so she hoped.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, sis! Just wondering if you were still at work!"_

"Yeah, I am. I told you I was working overtime tonight. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"_Oh, right. Well, big brother En's on his way over, so I was just callin' to let ya know,"_

Kougyoku's eyes got wide. "What do you mean he's coming? I thought he wasn't going anywhere tonight!"

"_Well, he's obviously not staying home. I thought I should let you know about it since I know how you get,"_

Kougyoku let out a sigh. "Yes, and I appreciate it,"

"_I might stop by later to go visit Judal! Do you think he'll mind?"_

"Kouha… he's _my_ boyfriend, not yours. We've been through this before,"

"_So what? He's slept with other people besides you, so why is this any different,"_

"Cause you're my brother! It's completely different cause you're related to me!"

Her brother sighed on the other end of the phone. _"Alright, alright. Oh! Before I forget, En said he'll just take you home when he leaves, so I'll see you then, okay?"_

She sighed, "Alright, that's fine. I'll see you later,"

"_Have fun at work!"_

Kougyoku hung up before he could say anything else. It wasn't that she was annoyed, she just didn't want her oldest brother visiting the place while she was there. She sighed to herself at the thought of her getting yelled at anymore by Yamuraiha if she skipped work again. She looked over at Pisti and Morgiana. Pisti was looking in the mirror at her now completed makeup.

Yamuraiha opened the door, walking back in with her hands full with drinks. "Morgiana, Masrur just gave me water to give to you," She handed the glass of water to the youngest girl. "Pisti, here's yours. Kougyoku, here's your water," she handed the other two girls their drinks. "Now," she took a seat in front of Morgiana and took a sip of her wine. "My turn for my makeup to be done,"


	5. Night 5: MasSharr

He had his job as a bartender to deal with, but he couldn't help himself but to stare at his boyfriend when he didn't have any customers. It was hard for him not to get jealous from watching people touch his boyfriend, more so, it just pissed him off… _a lot._ Sharrkan was good at what he did – way too good in Masrur's opinion. The way he moves up on stage and dances is enough to give Masrur a boner. When he has a customer, he averts his eyes from the stage and takes the order, giving them their drink and then paying attention to the stage once again. When there's a lot of customers, he calls Spartos over to help him, but he can't help and stare at the tanner boy dancing.

He snaps out of his thoughts when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side and saw Sinbad standing there. "Sin?" he questions.

Sinbad smiled, "Why don't you let Morgiana dance tonight?"

"How about I break every bone in your body?" Masrur answered quickly. "I already told you more than once that she will _not_ dance until she is over twenty-one,"

"But that's so far away!" Sinbad pouts.

"Don't make me knock you out,"

Sinbad laughed and removed his hand from Masrur's shoulder. He looked up to the stage and the tan boy caught his eye. "Oh, is that who you're staring at? He's getting your attention and making you focus on him,"

Masrur growled as he filled a cup up with beer and handed it to a customer. "I can't do anything to him until after hours," he told Sinbad.

"Oh, well, with that attitude of yours, I won't let you take some time off and go spend a few hours with him,"

Masrur looked at him. He went to go speak but stopped himself. He focused his attention back up to the stage and stared at his boyfriend. He looked back at Sinbad, "I want to sleep with him," he mumbled.

Sinbad nodded, "Go ahead then,"

Masrur looked at Sinbad as if he was crazy. "But, I thought I had to…"

"Spartos! Take over for Masrur right now, okay? He's going to take a little break with Sharrkan!" Sinbad said, calling over to Spartos who let out a sigh.

Spartos looked over at Sinbad and nodded, "But I thought that Sharrkan already took his break," he said.

Sinbad had to stop himself from laughing. Masrur looked over at Spartos and nodded. "Thank you," he said.

Sinbad called Sharrkan over and the tanner boy jumped off the stage and walked over to the bar.

"What's up, Sin?" Sharrkan asked, leaning over the bar counter.

"Break time with Masrur!" Sinbad said with a laugh. "Spartos is taking over his shift right now, so go have as much fun as you want,"

Masrur didn't even give Sharrkan a chance to reply to Sinbad. He grabbed his hand and walked out from behind the counter. Sharrkan smiled and took the lead, leading Masrur to one of the back rooms, leaving Sinbad looked amused and Spartos looking confused as ever.

"You must be pretty hard to pull me away like that, Masrur," Sharrkan said as he locked the door behind him. He looked over at his red-head boyfriend who took a seat on the bed.

"Watching you on stage isn't easy for me to do. Especially when I see other guys touching you," Masrur told him.

"Awe, are you jealous again?" Sharrkan asked him, walking over and taking a seat in Masrur's lap. "Please don't be," he kissed his nose.

Masrur growled. He was jealous – he always got like this. Sharrkan knew this very well, yet he still made it seem like he was too stupid to know, which always pissed Masrur off. Sharrkan got up out of Masrur's lap and walked around the room. He knew how to get Masrur pissed, and he did a damn good job of doing so. He began talking about how his night was going; Masrur blocked everything he was saying out.

Sharrkan flinched when he felt his back hit the wall. He blinked and saw Masrur hovering over him. The red head looked pissed and Sharrkan let out a sigh. Before he even had the option of speaking, Masrur kissed him roughly and ran his hand up his thigh. Sharrkan tilted his head back as Masrur trailed his tongue up his neck, nipping at it lightly.

"Ah, Masrur," Sharrkan said with a soft moan. "Are you that jealous?"

"Watching other people touch you while I can't do anything but sit back and watch is hard for me to do," Masrur replied as he began to suck on his neck. Before Sharrkan knew it, he was being carried over to the bed. Masrur practically threw the tanner boy on the bed and crawled onto him, biting and sucking wherever he could – which wasn't hard for him to do since Sharrkan wore little clothing.

Sharrkan let out a low moan and wrapped his hands around Masrur's neck. "You're cute when you get jealous," he said in a teasing voice, kissing Masrur on his nose. "You really are,"

Masrur let out a growl of disapproval. He kissed the tan stripper harshly and stripped him from what little clothes he already had on. Sharrkan did his part in taking Masrur's clothes off. He tilted his head back and a moan escape his mouth when Masrur pushed against him.

"Hey, that's no fair! You're not allowed to tease me!" he pouted.

"I always have to deal with watching you up on stage," the red head said bluntly. "It's not fair to me either,"

Knowing his boyfriend was right, Sharrkan gave in and let Masrur do whatever he wanted to do with him. It was nice of Sinbad to give him another break and he wasn't complaining about it – he got to spend time with his boyfriend which rarely happened when the two were both working. It seemed like the only time they ever got to spend together was when they were both off; and that rarely seemed to happen anymore.

Sharrkan moaned when he pushed up against Masrur. "You're really turned on right now, aren't you?" he asked.

Masrur didn't say anything. The only reply he had was taking the white-head's dick in his hand and stroking him. Sharrkan moaned into Masrur's ear, causing the red-head to flinch back. He was sensitive and Sharrkan knew it. It was the only place he knew off hand that pleasured the younger man and he took advantage of it whenever he could, whether it was at work or not.

Masrur's strokes continued to get faster and Sharrkan's moans only got louder with each and every stroke. It felt good and it seemed like whenever Masrur did _anything _to him, it felt better than anyone else that touched him. Feeling Masrur touch him only made him want the red head more. Sharrkan wrapped his arms around Masrur's neck, kissing him harshly with a moan. He bucked his hips against the other man's hips teasingly.

"Give it to me now," Sharrkan said, his breathing getting heavy. "I want you so bad, please,"

"You're begging?" Masrur asked with a smirk. "Usually I'm the one that has to beg,"

Sharrkan let out a whine, "Masrur, please! I'm begging!"

Masrur didn't waste any time making Sharrkan wait. He usually did when it came to things like this, but he was turned on just as much as Sharrkan was, so it was only natural he wanted him just as bad. Sharrkan spread his legs out, allowing Masrur to get comfortable. The red head positioned himself and pushed inside the tan man gently, stopping to let the older man get comfortable and then continuing to push himself in when Sharrkan begged for it.

Over time, Masrur's thrusts got harder and faster. Sharrkan ran his nailed down his lover's back and his moans only got louder. Masrur growled into Sharrkan's ear, biting it gently. Sharrkan let out a small whimper when Masrur ran a finger up his thigh. Masrur trailed his tongue up and down his neck, nipping at it lightly.

"You can leave a mark on me if you want to," Sharrkan whispered.

"Are you sure?" Masrur asked. "Won't you be questioned by another one of your customers again?"

"You make that sound like I always have one on my neck,"

"I'm just saying," Masrur mumbled, nipping at his neck once again. He licked his neck before he began sucking and nipping harder. He made sure he left more than one mark, after all, the tanner boy was his and only his.

"Ahh… Masrur, you're so big," Sharrkan said, biting the red head's ear. He chuckled when Masrur flinched back, shaking his head. "You're sensitive there, aren't you?"

Masrur let out a growl, pulling out of him slightly. He smirked when Sharrkan gave a disapproving growl. "Am I making you mad?"

"Masrur, I really want you. You're not giving me enou-"

Sharrkan jerked his head back with a scream as Masrur pushed back into him quickly. He ran his nails down his back, moaning loudly. There were going to be scratch marks on the younger man's back, they both knew it. Masrur didn't care and let the other know by letting out a low moan.

"I'm gonna…" Masrur said, starting to breathe heavily. "I'm gonna c-cum,"

Sharrkan wrapped his arms around his neck tighter, biting his lips. He nodded, "O-Okay,"

Masrur continued, moving in and out, quickening his pace. Sharrkan was breathing in his ear, moaning and growling constantly, but then again, how could he keep quiet? Masrur finished, cumming in Sharrkan, pulling him close to him. Both their voices filled the room with a scream of pleasure.

Masrur pulled himself out of Sharrkan, rolling over next to him. They lied there next to each other, listening to the other one breathe heavily and catch their breath. Sharrkan couldn't help but smile at the younger boy, which only made the red head smile back some.

"Damn, that felt good," Sharrkan said with a chuckle. "Too bad it happened so quickly,"

"We're supposed to be working," Masrur said bluntly.

"Mm… But I want more from you!" Sharrkan said with a pout.

"Don't be greedy. I'll come over to your place after work and we'll do something then,"

"Is that a promise?"

"Promise,"

Sharrkan smiled, "I'd like that. I don't know how Narmes and Sphintus would like that, but they'll get over it eventually,"

"If your brothers are going to have a problem with us doing something, I won't bother coming over," Masrur told him, letting out a sigh.

"They won't, I promise! Like I said, they'll get over it if we do anything. Besides, since it's summer, we can take turns sleeping at each other's house," Sharrkan said, looking at the ceiling.

A knock on the door caught both of their attention. The two exchanged looks with each other before Sharrkan scrambled to get up and gather his clothes. The door had a note on it, saying _Do Not Disturb_. Clearly anyone would see it, after all, the note wasn't that small and wasn't hard to miss.

"Sharrkan, Masrur!" the voice was familiar to the two of them. It was Sinbad's voice. "Hurry up in there! We're getting busier,"

Masrur sat up, rubbing his shoulders. "Coming," he called. He made his way off the bed and leaned over to pick his clothes up off the floor. Looking over at Sharrkan, he noticed that he was already dressed. Then again, Sharrkan didn't have much clothes to even put on. He slipped his shirt on, then his boxers, then his pants. He straightened out his tie and buckled his pants.

Sharrkan pulled Masrur by his tie and kissed him quickly. "Thank you for tonight, Masrur," he said with a small smirk.

"You're very welcome, Sharrkan," Masrur replied bluntly, making Sharrkan laugh.


End file.
